In Love with Noona
by Deer Yoona
Summary: Cinta tidak memandang tua atau mudanya seseorang yang kita cintai. Itulah prinsip yang kuanut dan kupegang teguh saat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sialnya prinsip ini juga dianut oleh orang lain yang juga mencintainya! Aish, ottokhae?
1. Chapter 1

_Here the new fanfiction_! Tadaaaa~ *jeng jeng jeng* _Main cast still uri **Yoona** eonnie_, tapi untuk pairingnya silahkan temukan sendiri ya. Ceritanya nggak jauh-jauh dari romance kok. Setting pemerannya juga masih sesuai sama kondisi mereka sekarang alias artis. Tapi mungkin eventnya banyak yang ngaco, jadi tolong dimaafin ya, hehe. Hmm,_ I'm still looking for the review, so please, and hope you'll like this story_ :)

* * *

**IN LOVE WITH NOONA**

Suatu hari di siang yang terik di awal tahun 2008, lima orang namja terlihat sedang duduk-duduk santai sambil sesekali melemparkan canda satu sama lain. Keringat yang mengalir deras di wajah dan sekujur tubuh mereka seolah tidak membiaskan kelelahan akibat latihan mereka sepanjang hari ini. Justru mereka tampak bersemangat membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu? Kemarin aku berhasil mengintip SNSD sunbaenim latihan di ruangannya!" bisik seorang namja yang berusia paling muda di antara mereka berlima dengan antusias. Namja itu bernama Lee Taemin, namun lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Taemin. Parasnya yang _baby face _membuatnya mendapat julukan baru, yaitu uri _baby _Taemin. Panggilan imut yang awalnya disukai namja itu, namun tidak lagi saat namja itu mulai merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Ya! Masih kecil sudah berani mengintip! Apa kau mau matamu bisulan, huh?" tanya seorang namja yang memang terkenal _straight_, Choi Minho. Namja yang bisa dipanggil Minho baru berusia 17 tahun, namun tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan pembawannya yang _cool _seringkali mengecoh banyak _trainee _perempuan mengenai usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Masa mata bisulan sih? Mata itu bintitan, Choi Minho." Ralat seorang namja yang nantinya menjadi _leader _bagi kelompok mereka, Lee Jinki atau Onew. Minho menjulurkan lidahnya, tidak begitu peduli kalau dia telah salah memilih kata.

"Aish, anak ini, dibetulkan malah meledek." Ucap Onew sambil misuh-misuh sendiri. Untunglah dia termasuk namja yang tenang sehingga ketiga namja lainnya tidak perlu merasa khawatir akan terjadi adegan pertengkaran di antara kedua temannya tersebut.

"Hei, tapi bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, Taemin-aa? Setahuku ruang latihan mereka sangat tertutup dan selalu dikunci dari dalam kalau mereka sedang latihan." Sergah seorang namja di sebelah Taemin, Kim Kibum atau yang kemudian lebih dikenal sebagai Key. Onew dan Minho langsung melotot ke arah Key yang dinilai menjerumuskan teman termuda mereka ke dalam perbuatan yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan oleh anak seusia Taemin.

"Ah, itu, aku.. aku meminta bantuan pada.. seseorang untuk.. untuk meletakkan.. kamera tersembunyi di.. pojokan dinding latihan mereka." Jawab Taemin takut-takut. Tubuhnya mengerut ke dalam begitu melihat Minho yang langsung mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Minho dalam bisikan yang menakutkan. Kedua matanya menyipit dengan nada suara mendesak dan membuat Taemin semakin mengerut ketakutan.

"Itu.. itu.. orang itu.." Kedua mata Taemin bergerak-gerak panik sampai akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada satu sosok yang mulai berjingkat menghindar dari kumpulan tersebut. "Jonghyun hyung," lanjut Taemin sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang namja kekar yang hampir saja mencapai pintu dan kabur dari ruangan kalau tidak dicekal oleh Onew.

"Ya! Kau! Jangan coba-coba kabur!" cegah Onew dengan setengah berteriak. Namja yang masih berada dalam cekalan tangan Onew mulai menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun apa dapat dikata, niatnya terpaksa diurungkan karena Minho langsung menawarkan diri untuk membantu Onew mencegah namja bernama Kim Jonghyun itu keluar ruangan.

"Aish, kenapa kau mengadukanku Taemin-aa?" gerutu Jonghyun. Ia kembali ditarik oleh Onew dan Minho untuk duduk dan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Taemin.

"Benar kau yang membantunya, Jjong?" tanya Onew tanpa basa-basi. Jonghyun menunduk ketakutan dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sikap diam Jonghyun diartikan Onew dan yang lainnya sebagai jawaban "iya".

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa hyung tidak mengajak kami sekalian, huh?" tanya Key yang langsung mendapat dua jitakan keras di kepalanya. Tentu saja jitakan itu dari Onew dan Minho. Kini Key menemani Taemin dan Jonghyun dalam bersiap menghadapi amukan Onew dan Minho.

"Ckck, kalian bertiga benar-benar.. Ah, sudahlah! Percuma aku menceramahi kalian. Aku hanya berharap kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi, Taemin-aa, Jjong-aa. Arraseo?" pinta Onew kepada dua dongsaengnya itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin memarahi Taemin dan Jonghyun, namun ia mengerti kalau wajar jika di usia mereka sekarang ketertarikan terhadap yeoja sudah mulai muncul.

"Ne, hyung, kami mengerti. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan kami." Ujar Jonghyun dan Taemin hampir berbarengan. Keduanya masih menundukkan kepala, takut kalau-kalau mereka mengangkat muka mereka akan menemukan wajah menyeramkan Onew ketika marah. Sementara itu Minho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mendecakkan lidah melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya dalam situasi seperti itu. Key yang merasa terbebas dari Onew langsung bernapas lega. Sayangnya kelegaan itu tidak lama karena Onew langsung menasehatinya.

"Dan kau, Key, aku harap kau tidak punya niat untuk melakukan apa yang telah Jonghyun dan Taemin lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga SNSD sunbaenim adalah senior yang harus kita hormati. Kalau memang kalian sangat ingin melihat mereka menari, langsung datang saja ke _stage perform _mereka. Toh itu lebih sopan. Aku dan Minho sudah pernah datang ke _stage perform _mereka dua kali sebelumnya. Kalian bisa .." belum selesai Onew berbicara, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin langsung memotong dengan pekikan mereka yang membuat Onew harus berjengit menjauh dari mereka.

"JEONGMALYO?! Mau mau mau!" Baik Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin langsung bersorak gembira begitu mendapat ijin dari Onew untuk menonton _stage perform _SNSD. Selama ini ketiganya mengira kalau Onew dan Minho adalah namja rumahan yang kurang suka berjejalan di suatu tempat hanya untuk menyaksikan _stage perform _artis.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Minggu depan seingatku mereka akan _stage perform _di Music Bank. Kalau kalian mau, kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Onew sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkan ketiga orang dongsaengnya yang masih saja bersorak kegirangan tidak terkendali. Minho melengos melihat hal itu dan beranjak ke sudut ruangan latihan untuk meletakkan botol minum dan handuk kecilnya ke dalam tas ransel hitam yang dibawanya. Ia baru saja hendak memulai pemanasan kembali ketika pintu ruang latihan diketuk dari luar.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Minho sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Onew, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin serentak menghentikan keributan mereka dan berpaling menatap pintu ruang latihan yang kini membuka setengah dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja mungil berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang yang mereka kenal sebagai Lee Soonkyu atau Sunny SNSD.

"Ah, annyeonghasimnikka Sunny sunbaenim." Sapa Minho sambil membungkuk rendah di hadapan sunbaenya itu.

"Annyeong Minho-ssi. Apakah kalian sedang sibuk?" sapa Sunny dengan bungkukan serupa yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aniyo. Jadwal latihan kami baru saja selesai. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, sunbae?" tanya Minho lagi. Sementara keempat orang lainnya hanya tertegun melihat kedatangan Sunny.

"Ah, bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Soo Man sajangnim memanggil kalian ke ruangannya sekarang." Jawab Sunny. Minho menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. Begitu mendengar berita itu, Onew bergegas ke arah pintu dan menemui Sunny.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan ke ruangan Soo Man sajangnim sekarang. Gomapseumnida telah menyampaikannya kepada kami, sunbae." Ujar Onew sambil tersenyum. Sunny balas tersenyum dan berpamitan pada mereka.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Sunny sambil membungkukkan badan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka berlima. Begitu sososk Sunny lenyap, kelima namja yang telah berlatih keras selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kira-kira kenapa ya Soo Man sajangnim memanggil kita? Apa.. Apa kita akan segera didebutkan?" tanya Jonghyun memecah keheningan sekaligus menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kita segera berkemas dan ke ruangan beliau sekarang. Ayo!" ajak Onew pada keempat dongsaengnya. Mereka langsung menurut pada ajakan Onew dan dalam waktu setengah jam ruangan yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan telah kembali rapi. Tanpa membuang waktu, kelima namja itu segera meninggalkan ruang latihan dan berjalan menaiki tangga ke ruangan CEO mereka yang memang terletak di lantai dua.

-o0o0o-

"Taeng eonnie! Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar kalau akan ada _trainee _yang didebutkan pertengahan tahun ini?" tanya seorang yeoja sambil menepuk pundak Taeyeon. Yeoja berambut lurus hitam panjang itu tampak bersemangat saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Berbeda dengan Taeyeon yang tampak acuh dan sibuk memotong-motong sayuran di meja dapur dorm mereka.

"Ani. Aku belum mendengar kabar itu. Kau tahu darimana, Yul-aa?" Taeyeon balik bertanya sambil memisahkan sayuran yang sudah terpotong ke dalam keranjang kecil berwarna putih yang langsung diambil oleh Hyoyeon.

"Dari Sunny. Katanya Soo Man sajangnim bulan lalu memintanya untuk memanggil lima _trainee_ untuk ke ruangannya. Bukankah itu berarti mereka akan segera didebutkan?" balas Yuri sambil memutari Taeyeon dan mengambil sepotong tomat segar yang langsung ditelannya.

"Ya! Itu belum dicuci! Kau jorok sekali sih," bentak Taeyeon sambil menepis tangan Yuri yang mulai menggerayangi meja dapur untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang sekiranya dapat langsung dimakan.

"Aish, itu kan hanya potongan kecil, eonnie! Aku tidak akan apa-apa." sergah Yuri sambil merengut kesal. Kini yeoja itu berpindah ke samping Hyoyeon yang tampak sibuk memasukkan potongan sayuran ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih berwarna kemerahan.

"Hyo eonnie, masak apa hari ini?" tanya Yuri sambil melongok melalui bahu Hyoyeon yang kini sibuk mengaduk campuran berbagai potongan sayur dalam panci itu. Sepertinya topik mengenai _trainee _baru yang akan didebutkan langsung dilupakan yeoja itu begitu melihat makanan di hadapannya.

"Sop kimchi." Jawab Hyoyeon tanpa menoleh memandang Yuri. Yeoja yang hanya terpaut tiga bulan dari kelahiran Yuri itu mengambil sendok sayur berukuran sedang dan mengambil sedikit cairan dari dalam panci untuk dicicipi.

"Hmm, pas! Yul-aa, tolong ambilkan mangkuk sedang yang ada di lemari atas." Pinta Hyoyeon. Yuri segera membuka pintu lemari yang dimaksud Hyoyeon dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk sedang berwarna dasar krem dengan hiasan sulur-sulur daun berwarna hitam di tepian luarnya.

"Ini eonnie." Ujar Yuri sambil mengangsurkan mangkuk yang diminta Hyoyeon. Dengan sigap yeoja yang memang paling ahli memasak di antara sembilan member SNSD lainnya itu segera menuangkan beberapa sendok sup ke dalam mangkuk. Begitu mangkuk hampir terisi penuh, ia mengambil alas kayu berbentuk lingkaran dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup panas itu ke meja dapur yang langsung dipindahkan Taeyeon ke meja makan tidak jauh dari situ.

"Asyik, makanannya sudah jadi!" teriak seorang yeoja bernama Im Yoon Ah atau biasa dipanggil Yoona yang sepertinya baru kembali dari aktivitasnya di luar dorm. Yeoja itu melangkah riang ke lemari dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk nasi ketika Taeyeon mencegahnya.

"Sebelum kau makan, tolong tanyakan pada Fany apakah dia mau makan di meja makan atau dibawakan ke kamar." Perintah Taeyeon. Yoona memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kebingungan ke arah Taeyeon, "Fany eonnie kenapa?".

"Tadi pagi badannya agak demam. Dia juga bilang kalau tenggorokannya sakit untuk menelan. Sepertinya dia flu." Jawab Taeyeon yang tengah membersihkan meja dapur dari sisa-sisa bahan masakan yang tidak terpakai. Yoona mengangguk patuh mendengarnya..

"Baiklah eonnie, aku akan ke kamar Fany eonnie dan menanyakannya." Ucap Yoona. Mangkuk nasi yang diambilnya ia letakkan di atas meja makan begitu saja. Langkah kakinya yang semula ringan menjadi berat begitu mendengar kabar kalau salah satu eonnienya sakit.

"Fany eonnie," panggil Yoona pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Tiffany. Ia mengguncang pundak Tiffany sambil berusaha membangunkan yeoja yang masih terpejam dan berselimut rapat sampai di bawah dagu itu.

"Eonnie?" panggil Yoona sekali lagi. Tangan kanannya terulur ke wajah Tiffany dan menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kening dan mata yeoja itu. Menyadari ada seseorang yang menyentuh wajahnya, Tiffany menggeliat dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Ah, kau Yoong-aa, ada apa?" tanya Tiffany dengan suara yang terdengar sengau. Salah satu tangannya sedikit menyibak selimut yang dipakainya sampai sebatas dada.

"Makanannya sudah siap, eonnie. Apa eonnie mau makan bersama di meja makan atau kubawakan ke kamar?" balas Yoona menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Taeyeon sebelumnya. Yeoja yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur itu kembali memejamkan mata dengan sedikit kerutan di keningnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan membuat Yoona khawatir.

"Tolong bawakan ke kamar saja, Yoong. Aku masih merasa pusing." Jawab Tiffany lemah. Yoona mengangguk patuh dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Baiklah eonnie, kalau begitu akan kuambilkan makanannya. Eonnie tunggulah sebentar." Ujar Yoona. Yeoja itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Tiffany dan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka ke dalam.

"Fany eonnie minta dibawakan saja ke kamar. Sepertinya flu yang dideritanya cukup parah. Apa tidak sebaiknya dia dibawa ke dokter, eonnie?" tanya Yoona pada Taeyeon. Yeoja yang belum genap setahun mendapat tanggung jawab sebagai _leader _di kelompoknya itu mengerutkan kening dan terlihat memikirkan apa yang Yoona katakan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi sore ini aku, Hyoyeon dan Yuri ada agenda. Jessica dan Sunny masih di luar dan sepertinya akan pulang malam. Sedangkan Sooyoung dan Seohyun baru akan kembali ke dorm besok pagi. Apa kau bisa mengantarnya, Yoong?" tanya Taeyeon dengan kepala sedikit mendongak memandang Yoona yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa, eonnie. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Fany eonnie. Mungkin aku akan minta tolong pada manajer Kibum oppa untuk menemani kami ke klinik." Jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum. Setengah hari ini memang Yoona sudah tidak mempunyai agenda karena sepagian tadi ia merupakan member yang paling pertama meninggalkan dorm untuk menjalankan kewajibannya dalam mematuhi jadwal yang telah dibuat manajemennya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kau antarkan makanan ini ke kamar Fany." Ujar Taeyeon sambil menyerahkan baki yang telah diisi dengan semangkuk nasi dan sup kimchi panas. Yoona menerima baki itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memutar badannya ke arah kamar Tiffany yang baru saja dimasukinya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Yuri. Yeoja itu kini duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan dengan semangkuk nasi yang masih mengepul di hadapannya. Sedangkan Hyoyeon sudah tidak terlihat di dapur, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang begitu selesai memasak.

"Aniyo, tidak perlu eonnie. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Yoona halus. Langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena mendengar pertanyaan Yuri kini kembali berjalan memasuki kamar Tiffany yang terletak sekitar 2 meter dari ruang makan dan dapur.

"Fany eonnie, ini makanannya." Ucap Yoona sambil meletakkan baki berisi makanan di atas meja rias. Tiffany menggeliat kecil dan memaksa diri untuk bangun. Yoona yang melihat hal itu segera membantu Tiffany duduk dan bersandar dengan beberapa tumpukan bantal di belakang punggungnya.

"Ah, gomawo Yoong." Ujar Tiffany tulus. Yeoja itu sedikit mengatur posisinya sebelum menerima baki yang diangsurkan Yoona kepadanya. Salah satu dongsaeng yang dikenalnya sangat kekanakan itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tiffany dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Apa mau kusuapi, eon?" tanya Yoona. Tiffany mengibaskan salah satu tangannya dan tertawa sumbang, "Hahaha, tidak perlu Yoong. Aku masih mampu kok. Tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Sekarang lebih baik kau juga makan".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ke ruang makan dulu ya. Kalau eonnie sudah selesai makan, letakkan saja semuanya di lantai samping tempat tidur untuk nanti aku rapikan." Ujar Yoona. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ketika ia hampir keluar dari kamar, langkahnya terhenti dan kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah Tiffany.

"Oh iya, nanti sore kita ke dokter ya eon. Sepertinya flu eonnie cukup parah dan harus diperiksa oleh dokter. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantar dan menemani eonnie di sana." Jelas Yoona yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman Tiffany.

"Nan jeongmal gomawoyo, Yoong." Ucap Tiffany. Sayangnya ucapan terima kasih itu tidak berbalas karena Yoona telah lebih dulu menghilang dari depan pintu kamarnya. Yeoja itu kemudian melanjutkan dan menghabiskan makanannya.

-o0o0o-

Sore ini Taemin dan Key tampak berjalan santai memasuki lobi gedung manajemennya ketika pintu kaca di belakang mereka berdecit. Awalnya kedua namja itu tidak peduli. Mereka terus saja melangkah menuju tangga ketika didengarnya suara yang cukup familiar di telinga mereka yang berhasil membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, sajangnim. Maaf, aku mau tanya, apa sajangnim melihat manajer Kibum oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja kepada salah satu petugas keamanan di sana. Baik Taemin maupun Key langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang juga seniornya di manajemen yang sama.

"Yoona sunbaenim?" panggil keduanya hampir bersamaan. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah Yoona menoleh dan tersenyum kepada keduanya. Dan di detik itulah seorang di antara mereka mendapat hujanan perasaan aneh yang menderanya. Perasaan yang berawal dari kekaguman atas kemampuan yang dimiliki yeoja itu yang selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih dalam dari yang disangkanya. Ya, salah seorang dari mereka jatuh cinta pada Yoona di pandangan pertama!

-o0o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong _readers! *bow*_ Mianhae kalau fanfict ini baru di _update_ lagi. Berhubung author masih amatir buat cerita _genre comedy_, jadi semedinya harus lebih lama buat dapat wangsit alur part selanjutnya *alibi, abaikan* Semoga part ini bisa mendongkrak popularitas fanfic ketiga author *amiiinn* _Happy reading for you all_ :)

* * *

"Noona!" teriak seorang namja yang masih mengenakan kostum panggung lengkap dengan tatanan rambut dan polesan _make up_ di wajahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kepada seorang yeoja yang terlihat kebingungan. Yeoja itu memalingkan mukanya dan menatap lurus ke arah sumber teriakan. Begitu sepasang matanya mengenali siapa namja itu, ia melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat sambil berusaha menerobos kerumunan di depannya.

"Taemin-aa! Ternyata di sini ruang ganti kalian. Aku dan Yuri eonnie beberapa kali salah mengetuk pintu." terang seorang yeoja berambut panjang lurus kehitaman itu yang kali ini hanya mengenakan jaket hoodie kuning dengan paduan legging hitam dan sepatu kets putih.

"Bagaimana dengan syuting drama terbarumu, noona? Apa semuanya lancar?" tanya namja bernama Taemin sambil menggiring yeoja itu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang diberi keterangan _**'SHinee's room'**_. Keempat namja lainnya yang masih sibuk mematut diri mereka di depan cermin langsung menoleh dan terkejut begitu mendapati salah seorang seniornya di agensi mendadak ada bersama mereka.

"Yoona noona! Sejak kapan noona ada di sini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang berpostur paling tinggi.

"Baru saja. Dan sebentar lagi Yuri eonnie juga akan datang." jawab Yoona, menampilkan senyum manisnya. Sepasang mata namja yang tadi bertanya padanya membulat tidak percaya.

"Mworago?! Yuri noona juga datang? Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa dandananku sempurna? Ani, apa aku terlihat tampan dengan kostum ini?" racau namja itu sambil meraba dan merapikan penampilannya. Tangannya bergerak gugup yang mengakibatkan tatanan rambutnya sedikit berubah dari seharusnya.

"Ya! Choi Minho! Kau malah membuat rambutmu berantakan!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka yang notabene adalah _leader_ SHinee, Onew. Minho langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Onew sambil meringis kecil. Sementara itu Yoona malah tertawa kencang melihat keajaiban yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hahaha, ada apa denganmu Minho-aa? Kenapa kau selalu gugup dan salah tingkah tiap kali aku menyebut nama Yuri eonnie? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" tuduh Yoona. Kedua matanya menyipit curiga dengan telunjuk kanan teracung lurus ke arah Minho. Sontak keempat orang lainnya yang juga dikenal sebagai member SHinee memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Minho dan menunggu jawaban namja itu.

"Ah, ani, aniyo. Bukan begitu, aku.. aku bukannya menyukai Yuri noona. Jangan salah paham, tapi aku.." Minho belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika mendadak pintu ruangan mereka terbuka ke dalam.

"Annyeong! Ah, mian aku terlambat. Aku membeli ini dulu untuk kalian." ujar seorang yeoja sambil mengangkat sekantong penuh belanjaan. Kelima orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung memalingkan muka dan menatap penuh harap ke arah kantong tersebut.

"Makanaan!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menghambur ke arah yeoja yang membawanya. Yeoja itu langsung menyadari situasi yang tidak diinginkannya itu dan segera menahan mereka di tempatnya.

"Ya! Berhenti atau ini akan aku berikan pada artis lainnya!" ancam yeoja itu dengan menjauhkan kantong belanjaan itu dari mereka. Rupanya ancaman itu ampuh untuk menghentikan lima orang beringas yang sangat sensitif jika bertemu dengan makanan. Sayangnya karena ia terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk menghindari serangan lima manusia setengah shiksin itu, ia tidak memperhatikan kalau sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang bertingkah canggung setelah kedatangannya. Namja itu malah tersenyum tidak jelas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namja itu belum juga menyadari kalau tindakannya itu akan berhadiah amukan dahsyat dari _hair stylish_ mereka.

"Ayolah Yuri-aa, kita sudah lapar. Ani, sangat lapar malah. Berikan makanannya, ne?" bujuk Onew yang mendapat dukungan dari Taemin sambil memasang wajah memelas mereka.

"Benar noona, kita lapar sekali sampai-sampai kita hampir saja memakan Yoona noona kalau noona tidak segera datang membawa makanan." bujuk salah satu namja paling _stylish_ di grup tersebut, Key, yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Mwo? Kau ingin memakanku? Aish, analogimu jelek sekali Key-aa. Berapa sih nilai bahasamu di sekolah?" omel Yoona pada Key yang hanya bisa menatapnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Yah, nilainya masih standarlah kalau seingatku." jawab namja yang berpostur paling pendek namun menempati posisi sebagai _main vocalist_ di grupnya, Jonghyun. Key mendelik ke arah Jonghyun yang ditanggapi dengan pandangan benar-kan-apa-yang-kubilang oleh lawannya.

"Sudah sudah, ini makanannya." lerai Yuri sambil meletakkan kantong berisi beberapa bungkus makanan ringan itu di atas meja panjang yang terletak di dalam ruangan. Kontan kelima orang tersebut langsung menyerbu makanan-makanan itu.

"Aku mau yang ini!" teriak Onew sambil menarik satu kantong makanan ringan berupa keripik kentang beraroma ayam bakar.

"Dasar ayam." ejek Jonghyun dalam bisikan yang rupanya masih terdengar oleh Onew. Onew mendelik padanya dan menjauh sambil mendekap erat makanan ringan favoritnya. Jonghyun dengan santai mengambil satu bungkus keripik rumput laut kering beraroma pedas, "Aku ambil yang ini noona".

"Aku mau yang ini.. Ya! Kenapa kau merebut makananku? Ya! Kembalikan Taemin-aa!" teriak Key frustasi sambil mengejar Taemin yang mengambil sebungkus keripik bulat rasa keju kesukaannya. Taemin yang tidak merasa bersalah langsung membuka bungkusan itu dan memakannya dengan nikmat.

"Key-aa, sudahlah, biarkan Taemin makan itu. Ini, kau berbagi denganku saja." tawar Yoona yang bermaksud untuk melerai perebutan makanan antara Taemin dan Key. Yoona melambaikan tangan kanannya, meminta Key untuk bergabung dengannya dan Yuri di atas sofa. Sementara Onew dan Jonghyun memilih untuk memakan makanan mereka di kursi rias masing-masing. Key yang mendapat tawaran itu langsung berbalik dan tersenyum senang begitu Yoona mau berbagi makanan dengannya.

"Jeongmalyo? Ah, kau memang malaikat noona! Tidak seperti Taemin." sindir Key pada Taemin yang memajukan bibir bawahnya. Bahunya melorot dengan pandangan cemburu yang terang-terangan diperlihatkannya kepada Key dan Yoona.

"Aigo, ada apa denganmu Taemin-aa? Apa kau mau bergabung bersamaku dan Key di sini?" ajak Yoona yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Taemin. Mendadak raut itu menampilkan seluas senyum bahagia khas anak-anak begitu mendengar ajakan noona yang dikaguminya.

"Andwe! Kenapa kau mengajaknya juga noona? Dia kan sudah mendapat makanan yang diinginkannya." protes Key.

"Key-aa, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Memang apa salahnya kalau Taemin ikut bergabung? Toh kalian malah bisa saling bertukar makanan kan?" jelas Yoona berusaha bijak dalam menanggapi protes dongsaengnya itu. Kali ini giliran Key yang memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dengan enggan akhirnya Key mengalah dan menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Gomawoyoo noona!" ujar Taemin dengan gaya aegyonya. Yuri yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah kehebohan tadi mereda, yeoja itu akhirnya menyadari kalau ada satu orang yang belum mengambil makanannya. Matanya beredar mengelilingi ruangan dan berhenti di tempat seorang namja berdiri kebingungan sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Minho-aa, kenapa kau diam saja di situ? Sini, ambil makananmu dan makanlah sebelum kalian tampil." ajak Yuri pada Minho. Namja yang diajaknya membulatkan mata dan membuka mulut yang sukses membuat Yuri tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha, kau kenapa? Habis melihat hantu?" tanya Yuri ketika Minho tidak juga memberikan reaksi berarti atas ajakannya. Minho tergeragap dan menggeleng cepat.

"A.. Aniyo, noona. Aniyo." jawab Minho. Selanjutnya guna menghindari pertanyaan lebih jauh dari Yuri, namja itu memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan yeoja yang diam-diam disukainya itu. Dengan canggung ia meraih sebungkus makanan ringan dan berusaha membukanya. Namun tangannya yang berkeringat akibat sensasi aneh yang muncul karena kehadiran seorang yeoja itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk merobek bagian atas pembungkusnya. Yuri yang menyadari kesulitan Minho segera beranjak dan menjajari tinggi namja itu yang berbeda hampir 10 cm lebih dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sini aku bantu untuk membukanya." tawar Yuri. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Minho, yeoja itu langsung mengambil bungkusan makanan yang berada di genggaman tangan Minho. Tanpa mengalami kesulitan berarti ia mampu merobek pembungkus atasnya dan menyerahkan kembali makanan itu kepada Minho.

"Ini, makanlah. Waktu kalian tampil tinggal setengah jam lagi." ucap Yuri mengingatkan. Minho hanya mengangguk patuh dan mulai memasukkan makanan satu persatu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia masih terbuai oleh kelembutan dan senyum manis Yuri sampai sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas kursi rias dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ya! Choi Minho! Apa tadi yang sudah aku katakan padamu? Jangan terlalu banyak menggerak-gerakkan tanganmu. Lihatlah rambutmu sekarang, aish, menyusahkan _hair stylish_ saja." omel Onew pada salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Rupanya ia telah selesai memakan camilan sebelum tampilnya dan kembali bersiap untuk pertunjukan malam ini. Minho tersentak kaget. Naasnya namja itu tersedak makanan yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk uhuk" Onew dengan sigap mengambil botol minuman yang berada di meja rias Minho dan mengangsurkannya pada namja itu. Minho meraih botol yang berisi setengah dari takarannya dan menenggak isinya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan saja minumnya, pabo." tegur Jonghyun dari belakang. Minho terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul atau setidaknya membalas Onew dan Jonghyun yang telah mempermalukannya di depan Yuri. Setelah menghabiskan air yang berada di dalam botol, Minho lagi-lagi terpaksa menahan diri saat _hair stylish_ grup mereka datang dan ikut memarahi perbuatannya. Yuri yang tidak tega melihat salah satu namdongsaengnya diperlakukan seperti itu memutuskan untuk menyemangati Minho.

"Minho-aa, hwaiting! Aku yakin penampilanmu malam ini akan _charming_ seperti biasanya." ujar Yuri yang berhasil memunculkan rona merah di pipi namja itu.

"Mengaku sajalah kalau kau memang menyukainya, Minho-aa." bisik Onew penuh kemenangan saat melihat perubahan rona itu di pipi Minho, namja yang ia tahu sangat dingin kepada yeoja-yeoja yang dikenalnya. Minho menoleh dan menatap panik pada Onew seakan meminta hyungnya untuk merahasiakan hal tersebut dari member lainnya.

"Ah, arraseo." bisik Onew yang langsung mengerti isyarat Minho. Segera setelah ia menggoda Minho, namja yang bernama asli Lee Jinki itu berbalik menghadap ke tiga member lainnya yang telah siap.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk malam ini?" tanyanya pada Jonghyun, Key, dan Taemin. Ketiganya mengangguk mantap dan menjawab, "Ne, hyung! Kami siap!".

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu Minho, lebih baik kita saling berpegangan tangan dan berdoa untuk kesuksesan pertunjukan malam ini. Yoona-aa, Yuri-aa, ayo bergabung dan berdoalah untuk kita semua." ajak Minho. Yoona dan Yuri mengangguk setuju dan bergegas membentuk lingkaran bersama empat member SHinee. Jemari kedua yeoja itu langsung bertautan dengan jemari keempat namja yang baru beberapa bulan ini memulai debutnya.

Minho mengerang pelan saat melihat jemari Yuri berkaitan dengan Onew dan Jonghyun, bukan dengannya. Sementara salah seorang di antara mereka merasakan denyut jantungnya meningkat. Bukan karena pertunjukan malam ini, tetapi karena jemarinya kini menaut jemari seseorang yang dengan lancangnya mencuri hati serta pikirannya. Seseorang yang dengan sukses menjadi cinta pertamanya.

-o0o0o-

"Noo.." langkah Taemin terhenti begitu melihat seorang namja datang dan menghampiri seseorang yang hendak dipanggilnya. Kedua matanya menyipit, berusaha untuk mengenali siapa namja tersebut. Begitu ia tahu siapa gerangan namja itu, mulutnya mendesiskan satu nama dengan intonasi bertanya yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya, "Kibum hyung?".

Sementara itu, kedua orang yang tengah diamati oleh Taemin tampak terlibat dalam perbincangan seru. Dari kedekatan jarak serta ekspresi mereka saja orang lain dapat menduga kalau keduanya sudah kenal dekat.

"Annyeong Kibum oppa! Tumben kau masih di sini?" sapa seorang yeoja dengan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu dengan aksen sedikit acak. Namja yang disapa tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati yeoja itu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitam longgarnya.

"Annyeong Yoona-aa. Ah, itu, tadi ada barangku yang tertinggal. Jadi aku harus kembali ke sini untuk mengambilnya." jelas Kibum. Yoona mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Mendadak pikirannya kembali dijejali oleh satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya ketika ia mengingat atau bertemu dengan namja yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Rupanya Kibum memperhatikan Yoona yang mendadak diam dan seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. _Ah, mungkin malam ini aku bisa keluar bersamanya sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati waktu berduaan dengan Yoona, _batin namja itu. Setelah merasa yakin dengan niatnya, namja itu memanggil Yoona yang masih diam saja.

"Yoona-aa, Yoona-aa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka yeoja itu. Yoona tergeragap dan kembali menjejak dunia nyata begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, ne, aku baik-baik saja oppa. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Yoona. Namja itu menggeleng yang mengundang kerut kebingungan di kening Yoona.

"Ani, aku belum mau pulang. Mendadak aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Apa kau mau?" tanya namja itu. Sontak Yoona membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar ajakan tiba-tiba dari namja yang menjadi _partner_ beraktingnya semasa mereka menjadi _trainee._

Sama halnya dengan Yoona, Taemin pun merasakan keterkejutan yang sama dengan yeoja itu. _Kibum hyung mau mengajak Yoona noona berjalan-jalan? Apa mereka biasa melakukan itu? _tanya namja yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu dalam hati. Namja itu makin kaget saat melihat Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, baiklah oppa. Kebetulan aku masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum harus ke tempat syuting. Memang oppa mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Yoona penasaran. Kibum mengangkat bahunya dengan kepala sedikit ditelengkan ke kiri, "Molla. Tempat biasa mungkin?".

Mendengar itu Yoona mendaratkan cubitannya ke lengan Kibum yang membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw! Ya, kenapa kau mencubitku?" tanya Kibum sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya yang menjadi korban cubitan Yoona. Meski tidak keras, namun cubitan yeoja itu dikenal mampu merubah kulit menjadi merah, bahkan membiru untuk beberapa kasus yang memancing respon lebih dahsyat.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin mencubit oppa, haha. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Kajja!" ajak Yoona sambil menarik tangan Kibum untuk keluar dari bangunan berlantai empat itu. Kibum mengalah dan mengikuti langkah yeoja itu keluar dari pintu dorong. Keduanya segera lenyap dari pandangan Taemin menembus warna-warni lampu daerah Apku Jung di malam hari.

"Mereka mau kemana semalam ini? Aish, aku bahkan tidak sempat memberikan ini untuk Yoona noona. Mengesalkan!" ucap Taemin dengan kekesalan yang tidak berusaha untuk disembunyikannya. Akhirnya setelah 15 menit menguping serta mengamati Yoona dan Kibum, namja itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan grupnya.

-o0o0o-

"Oppa, kapan kau akan kembali?" tanya seorang yeoja yang menghadapkan wajahnya pada aliran tenang sungai Han di bawahnya. Namja yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?".

"Aku yakin oppa tahu maksudku." desah yeoja itu. Kepalanya yang tadi lurus menatap ke depan kini tertunduk. Namja itu turut mendesah begitu menyadari arah pertanyaan yeoja yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu.

"Yoona-aa, aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebagian diriku tetap beridentitaskan member Super Junior. Aku pun berharap dapat kembali dan berkumpul bersama mereka lagi, tapi bukan sekarang." jelas namja itu setenang mungkin. Emosinya mulai tercampur tidak karuan saat orang-orang yang dekat dengannya menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kibum oppa, kami merindukanmu. ELF merindukanmu." ucap Yoona yang berjuang keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. _Dan aku juga merindukanmu,_ sambung yeoja itu dalam hati.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti kembali. Aku menjanjikan itu padamu, Yoona-aa. Aku pasti akan kembali." ujar Kibum pelan. Meski dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, tetapi dia yakin kalau dia akan kembali. Terlebih ada seorang yang sangat berharga baginya kini tengah menunggunya pulang.

Yoona tidak mampu untuk berkata apapun setelah mendengar janji yang Kibum ikrarkan di hadapannya. Ia berusaha untuk mempercayai janji itu dan bertahan untuk tetap berharap akan sebuah keajaiban yang membawa Kibum kembali pada grupnya.

Kibum seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan yeoja itu. Tanpa dapat dicegah namja itu menarik tubuh Yoona ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Yoona dan untuk beberapa detik mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja itu.

Dalam pelukan Kibum, Yoona tidak mampu menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia terisak perlahan dan membenamkan diri di pelukan Kibum yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuknya. Setelah membiarkan dirinya terhanyut, Yoona akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum dan menatap namja itu.

"Antar aku ke tempat syuting ya oppa? Aku pasti terlambat kalau harus menunggu manajer oppa menjemput dan mengantarkan ke sana. Ne?" pinta Yoona dengan wajah memelasnya. Kibum tertawa dan refleks mengacak puncak kepala yeoja itu. Namja itu mengerti kalau Yoona tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut tentang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Arraseo. Aku akan mengantar tuan putri kemanapun dia ingin pergi." balas Kibum setengah bercanda. Yoona ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Tak lama keduanya berjalan ke tempat mobil Kibum diparkir dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan campuran rasa yang berusaha untuk mereka tutupi satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau sedari tadi ada dua orang yang mengawasi keduanya sejak mereka datang. Kedua orang itu tersembunyi di dalam mobil van hitam yang dikemudikan oleh supir kepercayaan mereka.

"Tuh kan, apa yang kubilang hyung. Sepertinya Kibum hyung dan Yoona noona ada hubungan khusus."bisik seorang namja yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda itu kepada namja di sampingnya.

"Aish, kita kan belum tau pasti Taemin-aa. Lagipula baru sekali ini kita melihat mereka pergi berdua." sanggah namja itu sambil beringsut menjauh dari namja yang dipanggilnya Taemin. Selama 30 menit keduanya mengawasi Kibum dan Yoona dari dalam van dengan menggunakan teropong mini yang mereka pinjam dari dua orang _trainee_ perempuan di agensinya.

"Tapi tadi hyung melihat mereka berpelukan kan? Apa itu bukan bukti kalau mereka ada apa-apa?" ucap Taemin yang masih bertahan dengan kecurigaannya.

"Berpelukan bukan berarti mereka sepasang kekasih, Taemin-aa. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat Yoona noona berpelukan dengan seorang namja?" balas namja itu yang membangkitkan keingintahuan Taemin lebih jauh.

"Apa? Yoona noona pernah berpelukan dengan namja selain Kibum hyung?!" teriak Taemin histeris yang membuatnya mendapat jitakan keras dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku masih berfungsi normal tahu?" sungut namja itu sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. Taemin memperlihatkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Hehehe, mianhae Key hyung. Aku hanya kaget saat kau bilang pernah melihat Yoona noona berpelukan dengan namja lain. Tapi apa itu benar?" tanya Taemin lagi. Kini keduanya sudah meluncur di jalanan lapang menuju dorm mereka untuk menghindari kemarahan Onew jika tahu kedua dongsaengnya malah keluar malam-malam padahal besok siang mereka harus kembali tampil dalam rangka debut grup mereka.

"Tentu saja! Hei, memangnya kau hidup di dunia mana sih? Tidak pernah kenal dengan yang namanya internet ya?" tanya Key setengah mencibir. Taemin memberengut begitu mendengarnya.

"Aish, tentu saja aku tahu hyung! Cuma aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk online seperti hyung." balas Taemin. Key menutup kedua telinganya dan berlagak seolah tidak mendengar apa yang Taemin katakan.

"Hei, hyung, memang apa yang pernah kau temukan tentang Yoona noona? Kau bilang pernah melihatnya berpelukan dengan namja lain? Dimana kau melihatnya hyung?" cecar Taemin.

"Y-O-U-T-U-B-E. Aku melihatnya di youtube, arraseo?" jawab Key singkat yang tentu saja tidak memuaskan Taemin.

"Apa itu? Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Taemin gigih.

"Aish, youtube saja kau tidak tahu? Benar-benar.. Ya sudahlah, nanti di dorm aku akan mengajarimu apa-apa yang perlu kau tahu. Sekarang lebih baik kau biarkan aku istirahat, ne? Seharian ini latihan dan mendadak harus menemanimu memata-matai sunbae kita sendiri, haah, capeknya." ucap Key. Namja itu menguap lebar dan menggeliat tidak nyaman sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Gomawo hyung!" pekik Taemin tertahan. Matanya berbinar dan tidak menunjukkan kelelahan sama sekali setelah dijanjikan Key untuk mempelajari hal yang baru baginya. Namun binar itu tidak bertahan lama karena lima menit kemudian kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan namja itupun tertidur lelap di kursi sebelah Key.

-o0o0o-


	3. Chapter 3

Fiiuhh, akhirnya bisa juga _release_ lanjutan fanfic ini setelah maksain diri untuk _stay_ di depan laptop sampai part ini selesai. Mian kalau unsur komedinya kurang terasa, maklum author masih pemula untuk urusan lucu-lucuan. Biasa romantis sih, hehe. Semoga nggak mengecewakan readers semua ya. Oh iya, author mau minta maaf kalau review yang ada belum dibalas. Masalah teknis alias authornya gaptek -,- Nan jeongmal mianhae *bow* _Then.. happy reading!_ :)

* * *

Taemin tengah asik mengobrol dengan seorang _trainee _laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Mereka tampak akrab dan sesekali saling mencandai satu sama lain. Sebagian rambut dan kaus mereka yang basah seolah menyatakan kalau keduanya baru saja selesai latihan.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Hentakan hak tinggi dari alas kaki yang dikenakan seorang yeoja mengalihkan perhatian Taemin dari obrolan serunya. Kedua matanya mendadak berbinar senang saat mengenali siapa yeoja berhak tinggi yang baru saja memasuki lorong tempat ruang latihan berada.

"Yoona noona!" panggil Taemin kencang pada sesosok yeoja yang dekat dengannya beberapa tahun ini. Yoona yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Taemin-aa!" seru Yoona. Yeoja itu mempercepat langkahnya yang sayangnya kalah cepat dengan langkah lebar Taemin ke arahnya.

"Noona! Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taemin saat ia sampai di hadapan Yoona.

"Nado. Kabarku baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana dengan debutmu?" jawab Yoona yang disusul pertanyaan mengenai debut grup SHinee, boyband baru besutan agensinya dimana Taemin menjadi salah satu membernya.

"Menyenangkan! Akhirnya aku debut juga setelah penantian 3 tahun menjadi _trainee." _Jawab Taemin. Keduanya berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sambil saling bertukar pertanyaan dan melupakan seseorang yang sebelumnya berjalan bersama dengan Taemin.

"Ya! Taemin hyung! Teganya kau meninggalkanku. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi kau yang menawariku untuk berlatih _dance._" Ucap seseorang yang mendadak berada di samping Taemin dan membuat Yoona terlonjak kecil.

"Ah, Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" balas Taemin setengah berteriak karena terkejut dengan keberadaan tiba-tiba namja itu di sampingnya.

"Hyung meninggalkanku.." rengek namja itu yang memandang Taemin dengan kelopak mata yang dikerjap-kerjapkan. Taemin langsung menghela napas melihat kelakuan namja di hadapannya itu yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan dan memalukan.

"Taemin-aa, nuguya?" tanya Yoona. Taemin menoleh ke arah Yoona dan menyadari kalau sunbaenya ini masih bersamanya. Yoona bergantian memandang Taemin dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan melirik namja di samping maknae SHInee itu berulang kali.

"Ah, mianhae noona, aku belum mengenalkannya padamu. Dia _trainee _baru di sini, baru tahun lalu bergabung. Namanya Kim Jongin." Jelas Taemin. Yoona mengangguk mendengarnya. Yeoja itu lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kim Jongin yang segera disambut oleh namja itu.

"Naneun Im Yoona imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yoona. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi selamat bergabung di SM." Sapa Yoona ramah. Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di wajah cantiknya membuat _trainee _itu sedikit terpesona dengan salah satu sunbae yang dikenalnya sebagai _face of SNSD. _

"Na.. Naneun.. Kim Jongin imnida. Gomapseumnida noona, aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu _trainee _di sini." Balas Jongin gugup. Harus diakuinya kalau sunbae di hadapannya ini benar-benar cantik luar dan dalam.

"Noona? Kau lebih muda dariku?" tanya Yoona tidak percaya. Sosok namja yang diperkenalkan Taemin sebagai _trainee _baru itu tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya. Meski tubuhnya terbilang kurus, namun suaranya yang cukup berat telah menipu Yoona akan usia namja itu sebenarnya.

"Ne, aku kelahiran 94. Bahkan aku lebih muda dari Taemin hyung." Jawab namja itu sambil melirik penuh canda pada Taemin yang hanya bisa mendelik padanya.

"Jeongmalyo? Aku pikir kau sebaya denganku, haha. Yah, sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri sebagai sunbae di sini." Canda Yoona yang memancing senyum canggung Jongin.

"Apa noona tadi tidak mendengarnya memanggilku hyung? Ckck. Oh iya, itu berarti noona harus sadar kalau noona mulai menua." Ujar Taemin yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari Yoona.

"Apa yang kau bilang, Taemin-aa? Kau mau mati, huh?" tanya Yoona berpura-pura kesal. Taemin hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tidak peduli dengan ancaman Yoona.

"Aniyo. Aku masih muda dan baru saja debut, mana mungkin ingin mati secepat ini." Balas Taemin ringan. Yoona hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau Taemin dan banyak orang lagi sangat senang menggoda dan membuatnya kesal. Karena itulah ia mulai untuk tidak terlalu mengambil pusing apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya. Termasuk tingkah Taemin kali ini. Namun, berbeda dengan Jongin yang baru saja mengenalnya. Namja itu terlihat kurang nyaman memperhatikan percakapan antara Yoona dengan Taemin yang dipikirnya tidak sehat.

"Ah, tapi noona tetap cantik dan tidak terlihat tua bagiku." Ucap Jongin yang membuat Yoona dan Taemin memandangnya aneh. Lalu kedua orang itu mendadak tertawa dan menimbulkan kebingungan dalam dirinya.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu serius Jonginnie! Kami hanya bercanda." Ujar Taemin dalam tawanya. Jongin tercengang selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan kiri yang menggaruk canggung rambut belakangnya.

"Jonginnie? Kyeopta!" Perkataan Yoona yang tiba-tiba itu menghentikan tawa Taemin dan semakin membuat Jongin merona.

"Nde? Apa noona bilang? Kyeopta?" tanya Taemin dengan nada tidak terima karena Yoona baru saja memuji Jongin di depannya. Matanya sedikit membelalak tidak percaya mendengar sunbae yang dikaguminya malah memuji orang lain, seorang namja pula!

"Ne. Jonginnie, panggilan yang lucu. Seperti orangnya." Sambung Yoona tanpa merasa ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Taemin mengerang pelan. Sementara Jongin yang masih tersipu malu berusaha untuk mendongak dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian sunbaenya ketika dilihatnya pemandangan itu. Seulas senyum paling manis dan paling indah yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

-o0o0o-

"Aarrgh, aku kesal!" teriak Taemin frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namja yang belum genap berusia 17 tahun itu menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya yang berada di tingkat bawah. Kebetulan kamar yang berisikan dua tempat tidur bertingkat dan satu _single bed _itu kosong karena member lainnya tengah sibuk di dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Teriakan Taemin rupanya cukup keras dan terdengar sampai ke dapur hingga membuat keempat member lainnya berlarian masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan maknae mereka tidak apa-apa.

"Taeminnie, wae? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Minho sambil berlari ke arah Taemin yang telentang di atas ranjangnya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah kusut. Onew, Jonghyun, dan Key menyusul di belakang Minho dan ikut ribut menanyakan kondisi Taemin.

"Taemin-aa, apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Onew sambil menatap khawatir pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Siapa yang berani membuat rambutmu berantakan seperti itu, Min-aa? Sini, biar kurapikan." Ucap Key yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Onew karena lebih memperhatikan tatanan rambut Taemin daripada kondisi sang pemilik rambut berantakan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Taemin-aa? Ditolak oleh seorang yeoja?" tanya Jonghyun yang kali ini ganti mendapat pelototan dari Onew.

"Ya! Kau dan Key malah sempat-sempatnya bercanda. Bisa tidak kalian lebih serius?" bentak Onew pada Jonghyun dan Key atas pertanyaan mereka yang menurutnya tidak relevan dengan penampakan Taemin saat ini.

"Jonghyun hyung benar." ucap Taemin yang mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Nde?! Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Onew berusaha memastikan pendengarannya. Begitupun ketiga namja lainnya yang semakin mendekatkan diri pada Taemin.

"Jonghyun hyung benar, tapi aku bukannya ditolak. Aku hanya.. Huwaaaa.." tangisan Taemin yang tiba-tiba membahana dan mengguncang dorm SHinee itu membuat penghuni kamar lainnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan perilaku maknae mereka saat ini.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis seperti ini? Sebenarnya ada apa Taemin-aa?" tanya Minho yang berada di dekat kepala Taemin. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Taemin malah menatap Minho dengan mata sendunya dan hidung penuh air.

"Hyung.." bisik Taemin yang kemudian menabrakkan mukanya ke pelukan Minho dan membuat namja itu berjengit kaget sekaligus jijik.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Hei, lepaskan! Bersihkan dulu air mata dan hidungmu sebelum memelukku!" teriak Minho yang semakin menghebohkan suasana dorm mereka. Melihat reaksi Taemin itu, ketiga member lainnya mundur secara perlahan dan tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Minho.

"Hyuuunng, Yoona noona.. Yoona noona.." racau Taemin lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minho yang justru tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari Taemin.

"Ada apa dengan Yoona?" tanya Onew yang memberanikan diri untuk dua langkah mendekati Taemin. Bagaimanapun ia cukup dekat dengan Yoona dan telah menganggap Yoona seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Yoona noona.. Yoona noona mengatakan Jongin lucu.. huwaaa.." jawab Taemin yang kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Minho. Yah, setelah berjuang dan tidak ada hasilnya, Minho merelakan kausnya ternodai oleh air mata dan ingus Taemin.

"NDEE?! Hanya itu dan kau jadi seperti ini? YA! Apa-apaan kau ini, Taemin-aa!" bentak Onew, Jonghyun, dan Key bersamaan. Sementara Minho masih saja sibuk memikirkan nasib kausnya yang menjadi korban paksa kesedihan Taemin. Taemin mengacuhkan bentakan itu dan malah memandang ketiganya dengan tatapan meminta dikasihani.

"Aku tidak rela, hyung. Bukankah aku juga lucu? Iya kan? Ne?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah aegyonya untuk meminta dukungan. Kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk erat Minho terlepas dan kini menangkup pipinya. Minho menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melesat pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tidak lupa dia melepas kaus yang menjadi korban Taemin itu dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci dengan menambahkan sebanyak mungkin deterjen untuk menyucikannya kembali.

Sementara Onew, Jonghyun, dan Key masih tidak habis pikir atas perilaku Taemin dan alasan di baliknya yang menurut mereka sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Kemudian satu persatu keluar dari dalam kamar dan membiarkan Taemin bergelung sendiri dengan ketidakrelaannya yang absurd itu.

"Huwaaa.. Hyuuunng, kenapa malah meninggalkanku? Aku kan sedang sedih. Huwaaa.. Yoona noona.. aku juga mau dibilang lucu.." tangis Taemin semakin menjadi-jadi dan tidak lagi ditanggapi oleh member lainnya. Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit menangisi pujian Yoona kepada Jongin, namja itu terdiam dan terisak pelan. Rupanya menangis sekencang itu membuatnya kelelahan dan..

"Kruyuk." Taemin menatap ke arah perutnya, "Aku lapar, hiks."

-o0o0o-

Yoona dan Seohyun tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa buku pelajarannya di dalam kamar mereka ketika terdengar bel interkom dorm mereka berbunyi. Keduanya tidak beranjak sedikitpun karena mereka tahu kalau di ruang santai ada Yuri dan Sooyoung yang akan membukakan pintu.

Yoona tengah asik membaca buku panduan bahasa Inggrisnya ketika mendadak Yuri menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar dengan diikuti oleh teriakan heboh Sooyoung.

"Yoong, ada kiriman untukmu." Ucap Yuri dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan di belakang punggung. Yoona mendongak dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Dari fans?" tanya Yoona. Ya, setelah debut grup mereka setahun yang lalu, hampir setiap hari selalu saja ada kiriman untuk mereka dari para fans. Terkadang kiriman itu untuk semua member, namun tidak jarang pula kiriman itu khusus untuk member tertentu saja.

"Ehm, bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Yuri penuh misteri. Yeoja yang berusia setahun lebih tua dari Yoona itu mendekat ke arah Yoona dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Tadaa!" teriak Yuri sambil menunjukkan satu kotak pipih berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas coklat dengan pita merah di sudut kanan atas. Di atas pita itu terdapat secarik kertas kecil yang diduga Yoona sebagai pesan dari si pengirim untuknya.

"Apa ini, eon?" tanya Yoona kebingungan. Dia meletakkan pensilnya di selipan buku panduan bahasa Inggris miliknya lalu meraih bingkisan itu.

"Aniyo. Kau buka saja. Aku juga penasaran dengan isinya." Jawab Yuri. Yoona menelusuri tiap sudutnya, berusaha menemukan petunjuk isi bingkisan itu sebelum membukanya. Sebuah terkaan melintas di kepalanya dan disuarakan oleh Seohyun.

"Mungkin itu.. lukisan?" tebak Seohyun yang ikut bergabung dengan eonnideulnya. Yoona menoleh menatap Seohyun dan mendapat tatapan aku-hanya-menebak-eon dari maknaenya itu.

"Bukalah Yoong!" pinta Sooyoung yang justru lebih bersemangat dari Yoona, si penerima kiriman. Setelah meneliti sekali lagi dan belum juga memiliki tebakan yang pasti, akhirnya yeoja itu membuka bungkusannya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan menarik keluar sebuah..

"Lukisan! Lihat, tebakanku benar eon!" pekik Seohyun senang. Yoona menarik keluar lukisan itu dari bungkusannya dan terkejut melihat apa yang dilukis pengirim itu. _Ini kan waktu aku bertemu dengan Taemin dan trainee itu beberapa hari yang lalu? Memangnya ada fans yang berhasil masuk ke dalam SM sejauh itu? _Banyak pertanyaan berkelebat dalam pikiran Yoona. Sementara Sooyoung, Yuri, dan Seohyun berebut untuk melihat lukisan atau lebih tepatnya sketsa wajahnya dengan pulasan pensil itu, Yoona mengambil kembali kertas pembungkusnya. Ia menarik secarik kertas yang menempel di pita merah pemanisnya dan membuka lipatannya. Sebuah tulisan tangan dalam huruf Hangeul yang naik-turun dan miring kesana-kemari menyapanya.

_Ehm, hai Yoona noona. Aku pernah mengikuti kursus sketsa wajah sebelumnya dan ingin mencobanya lagi. Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak secantik noona sebenarnya. Semoga noona menyukai hadiahku. Dan, satu lagi, terima kasih untuk sambutan hangat noona kepadaku tempo hari._

_Salam kenal,_

_Jonginnie~_

_nb : kalau noona ingin kubuatkan lagi, tidak perlu sungkan ^^_

-o0o0o-


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeoongg! Aah, sudah lama tidak jumpa! Mian readers, authornya lagi suka sibuk sendiri . Btw, berhubung author bukan tipikal humoris, kemungkinan cerita ini nggak akan berumur panjang *huhu, hiks* Tapi tenaaaanng, belum berakhir di part ini kok. Paling yaah, 1-2 part lagilah, hehe. _So, this is the new part! Please enjoy it and happy reading!_ :)

* * *

"Aargh, _damn_!" erang seorang namja berperawakan kurus sambil mengernyit kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggangnya yang dua jam ini ia paksakan untuk meliuk-liuk mengikuti gerakan _dance_ yang diajarkan pelatihnya. Demi meraih impiannya sebagai _entertainer_, lebih tepatnya penyanyi sekaligus penari, ia tidak memedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera pinggangnya setiap usai latihan. Sewaktu kecil ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang berdampak buruk pada pinggangnya dimana ia sempat menyerah untuk meraih impiannya itu. Namun impian itu tidak pernah pudar, hingga kemudian Tuhan memudahkan jalannya menuju impian itu dengan berita kelolosannya sebagai salah satu _trainee_ di SM _management_ tahun lalu.

"Ada apa Jongin-ssi? Apa ada masalah?" tanya pelatihnya yang kebetulan mendengar erangan namja itu. Lelaki yang baru memasuki usia 30 itu telah lima tahun menjadi pelatih _dance_ bagi para _trainee_ laki-laki SM _management_ dan menghasilkan banyak penari handal, salah satunya bernama Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Eunhyuk Super Junior.

"Animnida songsengnim." dusta Jongin. Ya, tidak banyak yang mengetahui kalau dirinya memiliki cedera di pinggang yang mejadi salah satu bagian tubuh vital dalam banyak gerakan _dance_.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi. Masih ada beberapa gerakan yang harus kalian kuasai hari ini." tegas pelatihnya kepada 25 _trainee_ laki-laki yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, termasuk namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin.

"Nee." jawab para _trainee_ patuh meskipun sebagian besar dari mereka sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Begitupun dengan Jongin. Namja itu berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera pinggangnya dan berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan-gerakan baru yang diajarkan pelatihnya. Ia tahu bahwa ini bahkan belum juga menjadi awal dari perjuangannya, karena itu rasa sakit tidak dapat menghentikannya begitu saja.

-o0o0o-

Seorang yeoja yang baru selesai dengan agenda individunya tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju salah satu ruang latihan di gedung SM. Meski jelas ia sudah tampak lelah -teramat lelah- namun jadwal latihan _dance_ tidak dapat ditinggalkannya hanya dengan alasan kelelahan. Ia tahu bahwa seluruh member yang tergabung dalam _girlband_ SNSD bersamanya juga memiliki kepadatan agenda individu sepertinya dan tetap harus mengikuti latihan _dance_ yang telah dijadwalkan.

Karena merasa terburu waktu, yeoja itu mempercepat langkahnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak salah seorang _trainee_ laki-laki yang mendadak keluar dari salah satu ruang latihan. Bruk!

"Auw!" pekik yeoja itu pelan sambil mengusap bahu kanannya yang tersenggol cukup keras dengan dada _trainee_ itu.

"Aduh," pekik _trainee_ itu sambil mengernyit kesakitan dan memegangi pinggang kirinya. Rupanya tabrakan tidak sengaja itu membuat tas tangan sang yeoja mengenai pinggang kirinya dengan cukup keras.

"Ah, mianhamnida. Jeongmal mianhamnida." ucap yeoja itu yang refleks membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf pada _trainee_ yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Gwaenchanayo. Nan gwaenchana." balas _trainee_ itu yang belum menyadari siapa gerangan yang bertabrakan dengannya. _Trainee_ itu mengangkat dagu dan terkejut begitu mengenali siapa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yoona noona?"

Yoona mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seraut wajah laki-laki muda yang beberapa hari lalu berkenalan dengannya.

"Jo..ngin-ssi?" panggil yeoja itu memastikan.

"Ne, senang noona masih mengingatku. Maaf atas kecerobohanku." ucap Jongin sambil membungkuk dalam di hadapan Yoona.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan itu. Toh aku juga salah tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanku." balas Yoona, tersenyum manis. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh lengan namja itu, meminta namja itu untuk tidak lagi membungkuk padanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf noona." ucap Jongin lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku maafkan. Baru selesai latihan ya?" tanya Yoona ramah.

"Ne, noona. Baru saja.. Aargh.." jawab Jongin yang mendadak mengerang kesakitan.

"Eh? Wae geuraeyo? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yoona panik. Kedua matanya menelisik seluruh tubuh namja itu, berusaha mencari di bagian mana namja itu merasakan sakitnya.

"A.. Animnida noona. Aku tidak.. apa-apa.." elak Jongin dengan seluas senyum paksa. Yoona menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin? Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali." balas Yoona khawatir. Yeoja itu bahkan lupa dengan jadwal latihannya demi melihat kondisi hoobaenya.

"Aku.. yakin. Aku.. tidak apa-apa, noona." elak Jongin lagi. Yoona menurunkan kedua bahunya, menatap pasrah bercampur cemas atas kekeraskepalaan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau memang kau baik-baik saja." Yoona baru saja ingin melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya berdering. Yeoja itu bergegas membuka penutup tasnya dan mengambil benda mungil itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah, ne, mianhae eonnie, aku hampir saja lupa! Ne, ne, aku segera ke sana. Annyeong." Yoona menutup flip ponselnya dan kembali memandang Jongin.

"Ah, Jongin-ssi, mianhae, aku harus ke ruang latihan. Member lainnya sudah menungguku di sana. Tapi.." Yoona menggantung ucapannya dan menatap namja itu kebingungan.

"Sudahlah noona, aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik noona cepat ke ruang latihan. Maaf karena telah menghambat noona." ucap Jongin. Yoona menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok yang ia yakin dapat membantunya.

"Leeteuk oppa!"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Leeteuk' segera menoleh dan melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada pemanggilnya.

"Ah, Yoong, wae?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengubah arah jalannya begitu tahu Yoona-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong pada oppa, boleh kan?" tanya Yoona. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Tentu saja! Sejak kapan kau jadi sungkan padaku, huh?" tanggap Leeteuk sedikit menggoda yeoja yang sudah lima tahun dikenalnya.

"Sudahlah oppa, aku sedang buru-buru. Oh iya, kenalkan ini Jongin, salah satu _trainee_ di sini. Dia teman Taemin." ujar Yoona sambil memperkenalkan keduanya satu sama lain. Jongin membungkuk kepada Leeteuk dan tersenyum segan.

"Annyeong hasimnikka sunbae. Naneun Kim Jongin imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Dan Jongin, ini Park Jungsoo oppa atau yah sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Leeteuk oppa. Kau tentu tahu kalau dia adalah _leader_ Super Junior dan member tertua bahkan di agensi.. Aaw! Ya! Itu sakit oppa!" ringis Yoona sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Leeteuk.

"Dasar bocah! Senang sekali membuatku terlihat sangat tua di mata _trainee_ muda kita. Kau mau aku susah mendapat jodoh, huh?" omel Leeteuk setengah bercanda.

"Aish, memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan? Jangan sok muda deh, lebih baik oppa sadar umur sebelum Taeyeon eonnie, ah, iya, aku lupa! Taeyeon eonnie sudah menungguku!" pekik Yoona begitu menyadari dirinya sudah membuat member lainnya menunggu di ruang latihan.

"Ckck, anak ini, belum tua tapi sudah pikun. Oh iya, cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu." tanggap Leeteuk cepat.

"Ah iya! Itu, aku minta tolong pada oppa untuk mengantar Jongin setidaknya sampai _lobby_. Dia sedang sakit tapi tidak mau mengaku padaku. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Bisa kan aku meminta itu padamu, oppa?" pinta Yoona gamblang dan sukses membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Tidak perlu noona! Tidak perlu sunbae! Leeteuk sunbae tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." tolak Jongin cepat-cepat.

"Jongin-ssi, aku tahu kau sakit, meskipun aku tidak tahu sakit apa itu. Yang pasti wajahmu pucat dan bahkan.." Yoona menghentikan ucapannya dan menyentuh wajah namja itu "kau berkeringat dingin. Jadi jangan menyangkal atau menolak bantuanku, ne?" tegas Yoona. Sementara itu, baik Jongin maupun Leeteuk, menatap bingung bercampur kaget atas tindakan yang baru saja Yoona lakukan.

"A.. Ah, baiklah noona. Aku sungguh minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu." ucap Jongin akhirnya. Namja itu tahu ia tidak akan dapat menolak lagi. Terlebih saat yeoja itu mendadak menyentuh wajahnya, tubuhnya langsung memberikan reaksi aneh yang tidak dimengertinya. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah?_

"Yoong.. Yoong-aa.. Sejak kapan.. kau.. menjadi perhatian seperti ini.. selain terhadap Bummie?" tanya Leeteuk terbata. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja Yoona lakukan pada _trainee_ muda itu. _Bahkan kepadaku saja ia tidak seperhatian itu!_ Batin namja itu bingung.

"Aish, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa itu salah? Apa salah kalau aku perhatian kepada namdongsaengku sendiri? Sudahlah, aku sudah sangat terlambat. Sekali lagi aku minta tolong padamu oppa untuk mengantar Jongin sampai ke _lobby_." tanggap Yoona santai. "Dan kau, Jongin-ssi, cepat sembuh ya." lanjut yeoja itu dengan senyum manisnya. Setelah itu, tanpa memperhatikan kebingungan yang masih terpancar dari paras Leeteuk-Jongin, Yoona berlari pelan menyusuri koridor dan menghilang ke dalam salah satu ruang latihan dalam gedung itu.

"Jongin-ssi, mari kita ke bawah." ajak Leeteuk, tersenyum seolah mengantar seorang _trainee_ yang baru saja dikenalnya dan dalam keadaan sakit ke _lobby_ adalah hal biasa. Padahal di pikirannya masih berputar banyak pertanyaan tentang perilaku Yoona yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak biasa. _Ah, aku bisa menanyakannya nanti, _putus Leeteuk dalam hati. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan apa yang diminta yeoja itu padanya.

Jongin segera tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan memandang Leeteuk, "Ne sunbae." Keduanya lalu berjalan bersama -dengan Jongin yang berjalan terpincang sambil memegangi pinggang kirinya- menuju _lobby_ gedung SM yang berada di lantai satu.

-o0o0o-

"Jonginnie! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya seorang namja kepada namja lainnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ah, ternyata kau hyung. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, meski yah, masih sakit sedikit." jawab Jongin lemah. Namja itu berusaha untuk bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya ketika tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang menahannya.

"Sudahlah Jongin-aa, jangan memaksakan diri kalau memang masih sakit." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Minho hyung? Kau juga ikut? Tapi.. Bukankah SHinee sedang ada _promo tour_?" tanya Jongin bingung. Ia kembali merebahkan diri karena memang pinggangnya masih belum bisa diajak kompromi.

"Memang, tapi mendengar kabar dari Taemin kalau kau sakit membuatku khawatir. Karena itu aku dan Taemin menjengukmu. Apa kau tidak senang kalau kami datang?" tanya Minho setengah bercanda.

"A.. Ani, aniyo. Tentu saja aku senang. Hyung jangan salah paham dulu." sergah Jongin cepat.

"Hahaha, kau ini! Selalu saja menganggap serius candaanku. Aku hanya bercanda, Jongin-aa." sahut Minho dalam tawanya. Jongin memajukan bibirnya, merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi kena dicandai oleh para hyungnya.

"Oh ya, darimana Taemin hyung tahu kalau aku sakit?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba kepada namja yang pertama bertanya padanya tadi. Seingat namja itu, ia tidak memberitahukan insiden sakitnya kepada siapapun dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya tadi kecuali..

"Yoona noona. Aku tahu itu dari Yoona noona." jawab Taemin dingin. Namja itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan cemburu yang membuat Jongin bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. Taemin hanya membuang muka dan berdiri menjauh dari ranjang Jongin.

"Ada apa dengannya hyung? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padanya?" tanya Jongin yang kali ini ditujukan pada Minho. Namja itu kemudian tersenyum penuh arti dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dia cemburu padamu. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia sangat menyukai Yoona noona?" jawab Minho dalam bisikan yang cukup keras untuk didengar Taemin.

"Apa?"

"Hei, siapa bilang aku cemburu? Hyung jangan mengada-ada! Aku tidak cemburu! Cih." sangkal Taemin cepat sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Minho dan Jongin.

"Akuilah Taemin-aa, aku tahu kau cemburu. Iya kan?" goda Minho.

"Be.. Benarkah itu hyung? Kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Ani! Siapa yang cemburu padamu? Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu padamu. Minho hyung hanya mengada-ada. Jangan dengarkan dia." sanggah Taemin lagi. Kulit wajahnya yang semula putih bersih perlahan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Taemin-aa..?" Rupanya Minho belum menyerah untuk menggoda dan membuat maknae kelompoknya itu mengaku.

"..."

"Hyung?" Kali ini Jongin yaang bersuara, namun tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda Taemin, melainkan mencari kebenaran atas pernyataan Minho sebelumnya.

"..."

"Taeminnie?" Lagi-lagi Minho menggoda maknaenya.

"..."

"Aaargghh, baiklah! Baiklah! Aku mengaku kalau aku menyukai Yoona noona! Aku mengaku kalau aku cemburu padamu, Jongin-aa! Sekarang kalian puas, huh?" aku Taemin setengah berteriak. Wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal.

Baik Minho maupun Jongin hanya mampu terpana mendengar pengakuan Taemin. Terlebih Jongin yang diam-diam juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk orang yang sama. Ya, seorang _trainee_ muda bernama Kim Jongin telah jatuh cinta pada seniornya yang baru setahun lalu debut, Im Yoona.

_Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus mengalah untuk Taemin hyung? Tapi.. aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Yoona noona. Aarrgh, aku bingung!_

-o0o0o-

Terrt. Sebuah ponsel flip berwarna merah muda-putih bergetar pelan, menandakan ada satu pesan masuk. Getaran itu langsung menyadarkan pemiliknya yang tengah berkutat dengan sebundal naskah dialog yang harus dihapalnya untuk _take_ adegan berikutnya. Dengan satu tangan masih menggenggam bundalan naskah, ia mencari benda mungil itu di dalam sakunya dan menariknya keluar. Ia membuka flip ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan baru di layarnya. Belum sempat ia membuka pesan itu, sebuah tangan kekar seorang lelaki menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Yoona-aa, sutradara sudah memanggil kita ke lokasi berikutnya." Yeoja yang dipanggil Yoona itu mendongak dan tersenyum mendapati sesosok namja yang belakangan ini selalu menemaninya di lokasi syuting.

"Oh, ne. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana Jaejung oppa!" ajak Yoona antusias. Yeoja itu bergegas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama Park Jaejung, lawan main dalam _daily drama_ pertamanya, menuju lokasi yang dimaksud. Satu pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya segera terlupakan karena ia terlanjur tenggelam dalam agenda syuting _stripping_nya.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang mengirimi yeoja itu pesan tengah gelisah menunggu balasan. _Aish, kemana anak itu? Kenapa pesanku belum juga dibalas?_

"Kibum-ssi, sudah saatnya kita _take scene_ selanjutnya." tegur seorang namja paruh baya kepada seorang namja berparas tampan yang sempat terlihat gelisah.

"Ah, ne. Baiklah hyung. Mari." ajak namja bernama Kibum itu sambil memaksakan seluas senyum untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. _Kumohon Yoong, balaslah pesanku_, pinta namja itu dalam hati sebelum berlalu dan tenggelam dalam kepadatan jadwal syutingnya.

-o0o0o-

"Yoona-aa! Yoona-aa! Gidariseyo!" panggil seorang namja kepada Yoona yang baru saja selesai tampil bersama kelompoknya di panggung salah satu acara musik ternama di Korea.

"Ah, Onew oppa! Annyeong." sapa Yoona sambil membungkuk dalam kepada Onew yang notabene setahun lebih tua darinya. Onew balas membungkuk singkat dan kembali memandang Yoona dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Yoona-aa, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang." pinta Onew tanpa basa-basi. Yoona langsung mengerutkan alis kebingungan.

"Bantuan apa oppa?" tanya Yoona. Yeoja itu memilih untuk memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya yang beristirahat di ruang ganti dan mendekati Onew.

"Taemin.. Taemin.." Namja itu tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, sehingga yang mampu diucapkannya hanyalah nama Taemin, maknae kelompoknya, yang memang menjadi masalahnya saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan Taemin, oppa?" tanya Yoona lagi. Kali ini ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Onew dan menunjukkan raut kecemasannya.

"Dia sakit, Yoona-aa. Demamnya tinggi sekali. Padahal malam ini kita harus tampil. Dia menolak untuk minum obat. Dia bilang.. Dia bilang.." lagi-lagi Onew terbata-bata dalam memberikan jawaban yang sukses meningkatkan kecemasan Yoona.

"Apa? Kenapa oppa tidak jujur saja pada manajer oppa tentang keadaan Taemin? Setahuku pihak acara tidak akan memaksa untuk tampil kalau memang kondisinya tidak memungkinkan." jelas Yoona cepat.

"Aniyo, Yoona-aa. Kami sudah mengatakan hal itu dan memaksanya untuk beristirahat di dorm, tapi dia ngotot ingin tetap tampil. Sebenarnya dia mau minum obat asalkan.. asalkan.. kau yang mencekokinya." ucap Onew yang akhirnya berhasil mengatakan apa yang sebelumnya tersumbat di tenggorokannya.

"Apa?! Aish, dasar anak itu! Baiklah oppa, aku mau. Dimana ruang ganti kalian?" tanya Yoona gemas. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi sejak Yoona mengenal Taemin, ia sudah jatuh hati pada namja itu dan terlanjur menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri. Maklum saja, Yoona adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara dalam keluarganya. Meski tingkah lakunya sangat kekanakan, namun di dalam hatinya ia sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang adik yang lucu. Dan hal itu ia dapatkan dari Taemin. Bukan berarti Seohyun tidak ia anggap sebagai adik, namun pemikiran Seohyun yang seringkali lebih dewasa darinya membuat Yoona merasa kalau dialah sang maknae. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Seohyun.

"Eh? Ah, kalau begitu ayo ikut denganku. Ruang ganti kami ada di sana." ajak Onew sambil menuntun yeoja itu menuju ruang ganti kelompoknya. Begitu sampai di depan ruang ganti bertuliskan **'SHinee's Room'**, Yoona langsung mendorong pintunya ke belakang dan melesat menuju satu sosok yang terbaring di atas sofa tanpa memperhatikan tatapan member SHinee lainnya.

"Taeminnie! Astaga, lihat dirimu sekarang! Lemas dan wajahmu sangat pucat. Dan.. " Yoona menggantung ucapannya lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Taemin. "Demammu tinggi sekali! Dengan demam setinggi ini kau masih nekat mau tampil? Ckck. Apa kau sudah minum obat, huh?" lanjut Yoona dalam omelannya. Sementara itu Taemin hanya mampu terbengong-bengong menyaksikan bukti ke-overprotektif-an Yoona.

"Yoona noona, apa yang kau..?" belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan ucapannya, yeoja itu sudah mengacungkan telapaknya dengan beberapa butir obat di atasnya.

"Minum ini dan kau boleh tampil, arraseo?" perintah Yoona tegas. Sementara Taemin yang masih belum bisa memproses perintah Yoona hanya terdiam. Karena obat-obat itu tidak juga diambil oleh Taemin, Yoona merasa gemas dan berniat untuk meminumkannya secara paksa.

"Kau mau minum sendiri atau aku yang akan memasukkan paksa obat-obat ini ke mulutmu?" tanya Yoona tegas. Taemin tersadar dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ne?! Ani! Biar aku yang meminumnya sendiri, noona." tolak Taemin yang langsung mengambil semua butiran obat itu dan meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik. _Good boy_." puji Yoona sambil mengusap dan menepuk pelan kedua pipi Taemin. "Ini minumnya." lanjut Yoona sambil mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral yang ada di atas meja. Taemin berusaha menggapai dan memegang botol itu, namun rasa pusing tiba-tiba menderanya.

"Aargh" ringis Taemin yang kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran lengan sofa yang ditidurinya. Yoona terkesiap kaget, begitupun member SHinee lainnya hingga mereka langsung mendekat dan mengerumuni Taemin.

"Taemin-aa, kau kenapa?"

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Apa perlu kupanggil manajer hyung dan memintanya untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?"

Banyak pertanyaan berdengung di kepala Taemin dan membuat kondisi namja itu semakin memburuk. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan diri dan membuat satu keputusan.

"Aku tetap akan tampil. Aku sudah minum obatnya dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janjikan itu pada kalian." putus Taemin yang menimbulkan kalimat penolakan dari member lainnya.

"Andwe, Taemin-aa! Kau tidak harus tampil. Kau harus istirahat."

_"No, big no_ Taemin! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu tampil."

"Kau sedang sakit, Taemin-aa, kau jangan memaksakan diri."

Taemin merasa pusing dengan rentetan larangan dari para hyungnya yang mendadak menjadi super bawel malam ini. Meski demamnya memang belum turun, namun ia tidak merasa selemah itu. Terlebih setelah Yoona datang dan sangat terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Entah kenapa kekhawatiran dan perhatian yang baru saja yeoja itu tunjukkan telah menyuntikkan tambahan tenaga dalam diri Taemin, membuatnya yakin kalau dia akan sanggup tampil malam ini.

"Hyung! Diamlah! Aku pusing mendengar kebawelan kalian. Pokoknya malam ini aku tetap mau tampil. Titik tanpa koma." tegas Taemin sekali lagi yang berhasil membungkam mulut Minho, Key, Jonghyun, dan bahkan Onew sang _leader._

"Tapi Taeminnie.." Yoona yang hendak menyuarakan keberatannya langsung dibungkam Taemin dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah noona, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aku senang noona mengkhawatirkanku. Gomawoyo. Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering membuatmu khawatir agar kau mau memperhatikanku, hehe." bisik Taemin halus sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Yoona.

"Taemin-aa, apa-apaan kau..?" tanya Yoona yang masih dibekap Taemin dalam pelukannya. Yeoja itu baru benar-benar tersadar dan hendak berontak melepaskan diri ketika pelukan Taemin mengendur dan kemudian terlepas.

"Ayo hyung, sepuluh menit lagi kita tampil! Kajja!" ajak Taemin antusias seolah demam yang dirasakannya mendadak hilang. Minho, Key, Jonghyun, dan Onew masih beku dalam keterkejutannya sampai Taemin terpaksa berteriak sekali lagi.

"HYUNG! Ayo!"

"Ah, ne, ne." Keempat orang itu tersentak sadar dan bergegas menyesaki pintu keluar menuju _backstage_, meninggalkan Yoona yang masih ternganga kebingungan. Sebelum menghilang ke dalam _backstage_, Taemin kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan tersenyum, "Saranghaeyo Yoona noona".


End file.
